


My Way Or The Highway

by VampizaLife



Series: Jamvis' Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blenders are put on an extreme scale here, Ferdinand likes his horses, Gore, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Small fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampizaLife/pseuds/VampizaLife
Summary: It’s been 6 days since Ferdinand was taken. He left the Palace on his daily morning ride, rising up before the sun even rose. Hair placed back up into a ponytail, and mounted his coconut horse.“Your precious Prime Minister is undergoing some special treatments with us. Maybe if you find us fast enough, some of his blood can be spared for you. You have 5 days.”Day 3: held at gun point
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Jamvis' Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980517
Kudos: 11





	My Way Or The Highway

**Author's Note:**

> I am pretty proud with this piece. My mind took this prompt and spat out this idea, even if it is a little unrelated to the prompt. But alas, who minds that when Ferdinand is here!
> 
> @VampizaLife - Twitter

It’s been 6 days since Ferdinand was taken. He left the Palace on his daily morning ride, rising up before the sun even rose. Hair placed back up into a ponytail, and mounted his coconut horse. 

"It's so the horses don't stiffen for when battle comes! It's not just humans who need exercise you know," 

His passion for his care towards the horses is what made Hubert fall in love with Ferdinand in the first place, although he would refuse to admit that. The way he would sometimes talk to the horses as if they understood him, and let him brush their coat, it was charming just to be able to watch. 

As usual, Hubert would always greet Ferdinand after his ride. The orange hair, once tied up tightly, messed up because of the wind, making it like an orange halo. Helping him put his horse away after, and accompanying each other to the dining hall for brunch: it was all sweet and simple. 

Too sweet and simple. Ferdinand did not come at his usual time today. It was unlike his punctual self. Hubert waited for a while but no one came in over the horizon. He was probably playing the hero in another tale, Hubert thought, that was the only logical solution. But it was when it was evening, and only the bewildered coconut horse came back, with a note on its neck, it confirmed Ferdinand was not coming back. 

“Your precious Prime Minister is undergoing some special treatments with us. Maybe if you find us fast enough, some of his blood can be spared for you. You have 5 days.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shambala was secured. Battalions lined up outside. The Black Eagle Strike Force embarked into the depths of the torn up, once holy sight. The place was meant to be destroyed, but yet neither Edelgard or himself knew of the deepened depths underneath. Underground, they found hidden labs, tables with instruments Hubert has never seen before. Screens lined up the walls, displaying encrypted information and notices. Cells and chambers found dotted about, chains hanging from the walls and stains littering the ground. No matter where they searched, the place always smelt of blood, lingering in the air. 

Hubert slapped himself for not making a thorough enough search after the war. Shambala was meant to be in ruins, unable to be ever used again. Those Who Slithered In The Dark were meant to be no more, just a nightmare forgotten in the past. But even the dead had their ways of slipping into the mind of the living.

The great Minister of the Imperial Household, had now been reduced down to running desperately down hallways, trying to catch a glimpse of red hair, his desperation was at an all time high. As far as the eye could see, there was no one about. Paled haired creeps used to crawl in this place, stalking about, luring their next test subject in or making deals with corrupt nobility. But here, not a living soul was about, available for Hubert to terrorise to give up Ferdinand's location. He had never felt so helpless until he heard that scream. 

It struck him like a bolt of lightning. Hubert jolted and froze as it echoed through the halls. Panic dawned on him, and before he even had time to register what was going on, he found himself frantically running down the halls to get to the source of the noise, begging it not to be too late to rescue his Prime Minister.

Hubert smashed through the door, greeted cruelly with the sight of Ferdinand trapped in a glass chamber, engraved with the Crest of Cichol. Several similar chambers were placed around the room, all engraved with the other crests of the Four Saints, thankfully all empty. But Ferdinand was stuck inside his chamber, desperate to get out.

"Ah you arrived!"

A voice came from everywhere but nowhere. It left an unsettling feel on his skin. He clenched his fists and growled: whoever this person was, they were going to meet their doom. 

His rage was only fuelled further by Ferdinand pounding on the glass, his face tear stricken, his hair tugged and torn, matted with blood. On any visible tanned skin, bruises and cuts littered about it. His clothes, usually always iron pressed and seen sharp, now ripped and teared. His charismatic smile used to win the hearts of the people, ripped off and replaced with a cry for help.

"As you can see, here is your beloved Prime Minister, all chained in. Aw, look at his little face, he looks so happy to see you!” the voice cackled. “But alas, you did not make it in time for his life to be spared. You’re half a day overdue! But here, let me soothe any worries for you, he’s in quite capable hands here. Let me show you!”

Amber eyes widened, Ferdinand’s mouth opened as if he were to say some, warn Hubert even. But a loud droning noise cut him off, filling the room. The noise was deafening. Hubert couldn’t hear the voice in his head, just the blood thumping in his ears rivalling that of the droning. 

But then the scream pierced through the air, slicing through the already deafening sound. Hubert's reflexes kicked in and looked up. 

Blades were seen at the bottom of the glass chamber, turning faster and faster. Blood splattered everywhere. Ferdinand was clinging onto the glass, trying to hold himself up, as he was dragged further and further down. Tears violently streamed down his face, his mouth wide open emitting a terrifying scream. The chamber was filling with blood faster and faster. Tanned legs now torn up, blood erupting from the rapid movements of the blade. The noble was seen splattered with his own blood, the chamber stained red. Ferdinand sank down, drowning in his own blood, still screaming in agony, swallowing it, trying to keep his head afloat. Even once dragged underneath, the scream could still be heard on top of the droning noise. The blood tank filled up further and further. Blades kept turning round, slicing the noble further up. Until the scream stopped. The blades slowed down, the droning coming to a stop. Silence took over the room, even more deafening than the scream. It was too quiet. Light reflected off the glass chamber, lighting the room a ghastly red. What was once Ferdinand in the flesh, stood him as blood. 

Blood slowly trickled out of the chamber, down towards black boots. Ferdinand's blood pooled around him. Hubert could do nothing but watch as it surrounded him. He was too late.

“At least some of his blood can be spared for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos would be appreciated <3


End file.
